Samus and Amy
by VGMC
Summary: This is another old story of mine. It's based on a series of Garry's Mod pictures I did as a request. I've done better stuff since, but I think it's still good.


Following the battle in Subspace, the smashers had gone on a cruise in Sonic The Hedgehog's world at his suggestion. No one had had any reason to object since they'd just gone through one of the toughest battles of any of their lives. The instant they'd arrived, Amy Rose had shown up and become more clingy than usual due to Sonic's absence.

The other smashers were divided in their opinions of the blue blur; some were thankful for his last minute save while others were annoyed at his absence until that point. Samus Aran was among the former. During the cruise, the two had encountered each other on the deck and mutual compliments on combat ability had led to friendship.

Amy had misinterpreted this as romantic interest and was determined to remove any obstacle between Sonic and herself. She knew that Sonic wouldn't approve of acts of violence and a simple lie could easily be found out. She needed a way to permanently make Samus lose interest in Sonic. To somehow _make_ her change her mind. As she sat in her room, thinking, she looked at the time on the clock on the wall. The clock was quite old. It even had a pendulum underneath. As she watched it swing back and forth, she had a sudden stroke of inspiration: hypnosis. If she hypnotized Samus, she could remove her from the equation without using violence! Perfect!

She set about searching for something to use to put her under. She went to the store on the ship and looked through the jewellery. There, she found a small necklace. It was a simple ball on a string but it was cheap. As important as this was, Amy didn't want to spend too much money. She made the purchase and quickly returned to her room to plan the act out. She would find Samus, talk for a while to lull her into a false sense of security, wait until no one else was around and hypnotize her.

Amy eventually got her chance when the ship had stopped at a small island and most of the guests had gone ashore, leaving only a few people (including Amy, Sonic and Samus) aboard. She saw Samus walking by the pool in her zero suit, a bright blue, skin tight jumpsuit that showed off her figure. She was clearly trying to get Sonic's attention with it. Well, Amy would put a stop to _that_. She stopped Samus and the two started to talk. They soon moved over to one of the benches nearby. Amy did her best to keep the conversation going as long as possible until everyone else had gone. Samus just happily continued the conversation, likely trying to stay in Amy's good books. Not that it would work.

Just as Amy was running out of topics, the last other person in the area, Princess Peach, left. The area was not completely empty, bar Amy and Samus. Now was her chance! All she had to do was bring up the necklace in conversation. "Oh, yeah!" she exclaim rather suddenly, holding out the necklace. "I bought this necklace from the store earlier. What do you think?"

"Uh, yeah. It's nice." Her nervous tone and expression said otherwise. But her opinion was irrelevant. She'd be unable to look away from it either way. Amy slowly began to swing it in front of Samus' face. Slowly since she didn't want Samus to notice immediately and work out her objective. As Amy slowly began to increase the speed and arc of the swing, Samus' eyes began to follow it.

This was a good sign. Amy stood up on the bench and adopted a soothing tone of voice. "Watch necklace as it swings back and forth, back and forth. As you follow it, notice that your eye lids are growing heavy but you cannot close them." Samus' eye lids were beginning to droop. It was working! "You _must_ keep watching the necklace. You must give in to its power. Allow it to take you over. When you are ready to give in, you may close your eyes and sleep." After a few seconds, Samus' eyes slowly closed and her head dropped." Amy was stunned that it had actually worked. She had to test it. "Samus, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Mistress," she replied in a dull monotone. She sounded hypnotized enough. But Amy needed to be absolutely sure before she continued.

"Samus, cluck like a chicken." This would prove it.

Samus jolted upright, her completely white eyes snapping open. "Yes, Mistress," she responded and began to cluck like a chicken. She really was hypnotized!

"Okay, stop," Amy said hurriedly in case someone come and saw this.

Samus stopped clucking and replied, "Yes, Mistress." Amy's heart began to pound in her chest as the reality of the situation sunk in. She had actually hypnotized Samus, who was now under her power. She could make Samus do _anything_. Fortunately for Samus, Amy didn't hate her. She didn't even dislike her, really. She was just in the way of Amy and Sonic's love and had to be removed from the equation.

Amy decided how to do just that. "Samus, when I snap my fingers, you will awaken but you will have no memory of being hypnotized. And whenever you see Sonic, you will have the irresistible urge to get away from him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." Amy snapped her fingers and Samus' eyes slowly returned to normal. She looked up at Amy, a confused expression on her face. "Where did the necklace go?" It struck Amy that Samus' memory had been set back to when Amy had shown her the necklace; she remembered seeing it but not being hypnotized by it. Amy quickly held it out, lower so as to not hypnotize her again. She hoped Samus wouldn't realise what had happened from these clues.

She didn't have to worry for long though, as Sonic walked through the door and the second she saw him, Samus stood robotically and quickly walked the other way. Sonic walked over to Amy and asked, "Where's she off to in such a hurry?"

"Who knows?" Amy replied, triumphant.

Samus wasn't sure why, but she was compelled to avoid Sonic. She had no reason to; she considered him a friend and he'd done nothing to deserve this treatment, but she couldn't resist her compulsion to immediately leave whenever she saw him. After leaving the room like this for the fourth time, Samus found herself being chased by Sonic. Being as fast as he was, Samus had trouble getting away from him.

"Samus!" he called out, while chasing her. "Why do you keep avoiding me?"

"I don't know!" she called back in a worried tone. Sonic continued pursuing her until he came up with an idea. He ran onto the deck, took a rope, dashed back to where Samus was, ran into her room with her and tied her to a chair. Even though there was no way she could escape, her body still wouldn't give up and she began to squirm around forcefully in the ropes, which was clearly causing her pain. Thinking fast, Sonic moved the chair to the phone, placed the phone on Samus' lap, untied one of her arms and left the room. All in about a second.

After Sonic had left, Samus' body stopped it's struggling. As she panted for breath and ached from the rope burns, the phone in her lap rang. She used her free hand to answer it. "Hello?"

"Samus? It's Sonic." After not hearing any kind of struggle, he continued. "What did you mean when you said you didn't know why you were avoiding me?"

Still panting slightly, Samus replied, "I mean I don't know. I don't _want_ to avoid you. I just have this irresistible compulsion to do so whenever I see you."

"But not when you hear me evidently. When did this start?"

"A few days ago. I was with Amy. She wanted to show me a necklace she'd bought. But there wasn't anything particularly special about it. It was actually quite a cheap looking thing. But when she started to swing it in front of my eyes...I was enraptured by it."

"Enraptured?"

"Yes. For some reason, I just couldn't look away. Then the next thing I knew, it was suddenly gone and Amy was standing instead of sitting. And then I saw you...she hypnotized me, didn't she?"

Sonic couldn't help but hear the worry in her voice. "I'll go talk to her about it," he replied in the most reassuring voice he could. For now though, I think we need to arrange some method of communication so you can have something of a normal trip."

"I think so too."

Their method in the end was a pair of ear pieces so they could stay in contact with each other and arrange to avoid each other so Samus' body wouldn't be overtaken by the compulsion. Sonic's questioning of Amy got them absolutely nowhere and Samus still had the trigger implanted. She decided to take matters into her own hands. She bought a necklace exactly like the one Amy had used and searched for her, making sure to willingly avoid Sonic along the way. She finally found Amy near the pool. Alone. Perfect. Samus contacted Sonic. "Sonic, I'm going to be by the pool for a while."

"Alright, I'll stay on the other side of the ship," came his response in the earpiece.

"Thanks." She took the earpiece out and approached Amy. "Hi, Amy," she said in a cheery voice. Since Sonic had claimed to have reached the hypnosis conclusion through observation, Amy was under the impression that Samus didn't know about the hypnosis. "Sonic isn't around, is he?"

"No, just us." She seemed oblivious enough.

"Hey, I've got something cool to show you!" She may have been acting a little _too_ cheerful but it wouldn't matter for long. She pulled out her own necklace and held it out, swinging it slightly. "See? Now we have matching necklaces! I thought the one you had was so nice that I just _had_ to get one like it. I just _love_ the way the light reflects off it. Don't you?" Amy nodded absentmindedly, staring at the necklace the whole time.

A smirk crept onto Samus' face. "Keep watching the necklace as it swings back and forth. Let its swinging fill your vision. All you can see is the necklace. And all you can hear is my voice. Let my voice fill your mind. My words are absolute. You _must_ obey."

"Yes, Mistress, I _must_ obey," Amy replied in a monotone as her eyes turned completely white.

"Mistress?" She liked the sound of _that_.

"Yes, Mistress."

Samus decided it best to continue this somewhere where no one would walk in on them. "Follow me, Amy."

"Yes, Mistress." She began walking with her arms outstretched like a sleepwalker.

"Put your arms down." Clearly, this was going to be difficult. Anyone could see there was something wrong with her arms like that and her huge, pure white eyes. "And put on some sunglasses."

"Yes, Mistress." Amy put on a pair of sunglasses and lowered her arms. As Samus led Amy away, she was unaware that there was someone else who had seen the whole thing from a distance.

Samus went to her room with Amy in tow. She locked the door and sat down on the bed. "Amy, I want you to hypnotize me again and remove any suggestions you implanted in my mind the first time. And then, you will wake me up. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." Samus handed Amy the necklace and had her sit on the bed too (Amy was too short to hold the necklace in front of Samus' face from the floor). Amy began to swing the necklace and Samus' eyes were immediately drawn to it. Perhaps it was easier to hypnotize some who already had been before. It didn't take long for her to feel very tired. More tired than she ever had been in her life. Her eyes fluttered closed shortly. "Mistress, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Mistress," Samus replied in a monotone that matched Amy's as her eyes went completely white.

"I am not your mistress, Mistress. You are mine. Do you understand, Mistress?"

"Yes, Slave."

"Mistress, when I snap my fingers, you will awaken but you will no longer have the urge to avoid Sonic. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Slave."

"Very good, Mistress." Amy snapped her fingers and Samus' eyes returned to normal. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was and what she was doing. She noticed Amy still swinging the necklace and found her eyes latch onto the necklace again.

"Amy, put that away," she commanded as her voice began to lose its tone.

"Yes, Mistress." Amy put it into hammer space and Samus regained control of her eyes. Samus began panting from the fear of losing control to someone who was incapable of commanding her without a command of her own. After she calmed down, she decided to have some fun.

She took off her zero suit to reveal the bikini she had on underneath. She lay down on her front on the bed. "Amy, give me a back massage."

"Yes, Mistress." Amy slowly turned to her mistress and began to massage her back. She was quite good at it. Despite the size of her hands. This had been going on for a few minutes when Samus began to notice that, compared to the rest of her body, her feet were particularly tired. It must have been from all the times she'd been compelled to get away from Sonic. She rolled onto her front and Amy stopped.

"Amy, my feet are tired from all the running you've made me do. I want you to make up for that."

"Yes, Mistress." She moved lower down Samus' body and took her mistress' feet in her hands. Sadly, Amy's hands were rather large. About twice the size of Samus' feet. This meant that Amy's fingers weren't very precise, which has been fine with Samus' back, since it was bigger that her feet. Samus decided to give up on this idea and removed her feet from Amy's grip. Amy sat, entranced, awaiting her next command.

Samus spent the next half hour making Amy become various animals and even a manikin. When she was satisfied, she put her zero suit back on and began to input her final commands. "Amy, when I snap my fingers, you will awaken. When you do, you will not remember being hypnotized and will believe that you came here because you feel very guilty for hypnotizing me. Also, you will longer want to keep me away from Sonic. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." Samus snapped her fingers and Amy's eyes and voice returned to normal. "Samus? I'm glad you're here. There's something I need to tell you."

"Oh?" Samus could barely contain her excitement. She wasn't sure why she was so excited by the prospect of Amy apologizing when she herself had ordered Amy to do it. She had to fight to hold back a smirk. "What is it?"

"You see...the truth is..." She was beginning to tear up over what she'd done. "I...I-I hyp...hypnotized you."

"Hypnotized? Oh, come now. Hypnosis isn't real."

"It is! I really _did_ hypnotize you!"

"Prove it." Samus didn't really know where she was going with this.

Amy, now in tears, pulled out her necklace and held it in front of Samus. Her eyes immediately snapped to it. No! Amy was going to hypnotize her again! Had she remembered what Samus had made her do and pretended to be guilty to set up this plan for revenge...But it didn't matter anymore; the necklace was just too pretty. The necklace was the only thing that mattered in the whole world. It made her feel sleepy. It made all her stress to melt away and allowed her to relax...and sleeeeeep...

As soon as Samus was under again, Amy _really_ felt guilty but this was the only way she could think of to prove it. "S-Samus, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Mistress," came her monotonous response.

"D-don't call me 'Mistress.' Please, just call me Amy."

"Yes, Amy."

"Samus, stand up."

"Yes, Amy." She obeyed.

"Stand on one leg with your...with your right hand on you head and your left on your stomach."

"Yes, Amy." She did as she was told.

"Now, when I snap my fingers, you will awaken and remember everything that happened while you were hypnotized. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Amy." Amy snapped her fingers and Samus returned to normal. She was confused about why she was stood in such a strange pose instead of sitting on the bed. Then her mind began to process the memories she'd regained: Amy had hypnotized her and made her stand in this pose then woke her up with her memories of being hypnotized. All to prove that she _had_ been hypnotized before. Samus felt stupid for having let her guard down. Fortunately, Amy was still acting on the command to feel guilty, so she hadn't taken advantage of the situation.

Samus also remembered what had happened the first time she'd been hypnotized: she'd been turned into a chicken by Amy. She'd get back at her for _that_ too...Her thoughts were interrupted when Amy asked shyly, "S-Samus, do you believe me now?"

Samus sat back on the bed and decided it best to hold off on that particular revenge for now. She pretended to be shocked by the whole thing. "Y-yes. I believe you now."

Amy began to tear up. "I'm so sorry! I hypnotized you to make you stay away from Sonic! I'm a horrible person!" She burst into tears after saying this. And now Samus felt a little guilty. She was still in the right, of course; Amy had started this and for a completely selfish reason. Still, she felt it best to make Amy feel better...For now, at least. She hugged Amy, who began crying into Samus' chest.

Sonic had had enough of this. He'd been suspicious of Samus since she'd found out what Amy had done and had observed Samus' actions. He'd seen her hypnotize Amy, take her back to her room and lock the door. Sonic decided he'd have to _force_ the two to give up this rivalry of theirs. He went to the same shop they had and bought the same necklace they had. He eventually found the two near the pool. Not together but both in the area. Those that had gone ashore hadn't returned yet so Sonic had the perfect chance. He called both over to the benches nearby and they sat down.

"What do you want to talk to us about, Sonic?" Samus asked. Amy, meanwhile, had achieved a state of nirvana because Sonic had actually called her over.

"I just have something cool to show you both." At these words, Sonic noticed that both were a little uneasy. They had likely figured out what he was planning to do so he acted before they could look away. He held out the necklace and began to swing it. They must have become very susceptible to it as their gazes were immediately caught by the necklace. Both were captivated and their eyes soon turned completely white. "Samus, Amy, can you both hear me?"

"Yes, Master," they replied in a monotonous unison.

"Good. I'm going to snap my fingers and when I do, you will both awaken but you will no longer be trying to one-up each other; you will instead be the best of friends. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." Sonic snapped his fingers and their eyes returned to normal. They looked around confused as they were both sat on the bench but Sonic was nowhere to be seen.

A few hours later, Sonic returned to the pool to see how they were doing. Amy was sat by the pool, sunbathing while Samus was taking a swim in her bikini. When they saw him, Amy stood up and Samus got out of the pool. As both walked over to him, Sonic became worried that they were mad that he'd hypnotized them. Then they both kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for making us friend, Sonic," they said in a joyful unison.


End file.
